random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki Van Status 2: The Trip that Becomes an Adventure
Last time on Random-ness Wiki Van Status, the gang was lost in the middle of nowhere because the Van became self aware and threw us overboard. *an RV with No Stop Truck Stop passes by* CCs and Cream: .....ARE WE IN- Sometime later CCs and Cream: Guys! Did you see that? Everyone else: /=| CCs and Cream: HEY! PHINEAS AND FERB!!! HEY!!!!! Everyone else: Shut up. *CCs and Cream catches on the RV and finds Phineas and Ferb looking at the window* Phineas: Hey kid! Isn't it a little dangerous to hang on out here? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it is. Phineas: Huh. Climb in here! CCs and Cream: Okay. Phineas: You can also help out in our diner at the top of the RV. CCs and Cream: You mean, No Stop Truck Stop? Phineas: That's what it is. CCs and Cream: Sure! *CCs and Cream climbs in *What are you gonna do in No Stop Truck Stop? *ACF01: Im a waiter...of couse... *Mochlum: Im waitin for mah pie.... yeah I still havent gotten mah pie. *Redsox1099:I'm checking out a three headed toooaaaadddd! *Livin' in a fun house: well, since an armadillo is my pillow and my cab is my abode, i just came in for a little bit a home on the road. However with CC00.................. Prof. Wright: Wheere amm Iy? Linda: At the ♪MEEEEEEEXICAN JEEEEEEEEEEWISH CULTUAL FESTIIIIVAL!♪ Oyle! Prof. Wright: COOL! Where do I start? Linda: I dunno. Maybe pokin' a pinata. Prof. Wright: OKAY! Later that day... Phineas: So your van became self-aware and threw you guys overboard? CCs and Cream: Yes, yes it did. Ferb: Just like our Giant Jump Ropping Robot and Phineas Tower. CCs and Cream: Yup. Phineas: Ferb, I know another thing we're gonna today! We're gonna recreate their van! All of the Random-ness Wiki: YAY!!! Since Phineas and Ferb are recreating our vehicle, they have decided to add fun additions to the van. What do you wanna add? *KFC! *BOMBS! *COKE DISPENSER! *BOMBS! *CANDY DISPENSER! *BOMBS! *FUNHOUSE! *BOMBS! *BOUNCY HOUSE! *BOMBS! *MCDONALDS *DAIRY QUEEN *PIE! *GIANT SWIMMING POOL WITH EVRYTHING *BEANS! (Gets whacked with a brick) *LASER TAG ARENA! *PORTALS TO APETURE SCIENCE AND BLACK MESA! *Redsox1099:MAH TEMPUR-PEDIC BED BACK!!!!! *BOMBS! *MACHINE THAT BANISHES RATED A FOR AWESOME, SECRET MOUNTAIN FORT AWESOME, AND PROBLEM SOLVERZ! *BOMBS! *ALL OF THE AWESOME TV SHOWS ON THE 200IN 3D TV FLAT SCREEN (with NO 3D glasses) Later that night... CCs and Cream: Thanks Phineas and Ferb!! Phineas and Ferb: You're welcome! CCs and Cream: Oh, there you are Perry! Here Phineas. *gives him Perry* Phineas: Thanks. *kh2cool starts to drive the van* CCs and Cream: Bye! The rest of Random-ness Wiki: BYE!!! *the RV starts to disappear into the distance* CCs and Cream: Okay guys, it be dinner time. *King Harkinian appears* King Harkinian: Really? CCs and Cream: Shoo! Get out!!! *King Harkinian disappears* CCs and Cream: I'll be cooking food here. What do ya want guys? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I'll have fried chicken and for dessert, ICE CREAM Mochlum: BOMBS! S&K: ...May? Or is this really Iris in disguise? CCs and Cream: .....Okay. I'm cooking May and Iris for S&K's dinner. That's what you want right? Alrighty then. Whitney: I'm not May! I tricked you! S&K: Whitney is my rival! MILTANKS AND CLEFAIRYS ARE EVERYWHERE Tornadospeed: It chould be worse! The Chairman could be here! *The Chairman arrives* Tornadospeed: Oh snap. The battle starts- S&K vs Rival Whitney! *puts the battle in a hidden arena in the van* CCs and Cream: Okay, now that THAT'S through... *whips up everyone's food* CCs and Cream: Heyahs! (Here!) At midnight... ...everyone is sleeping.....except for CCs and Cream. CCs and Cream felt like something is very different around here, so he looked outside and...well.....it had this playing as background music. What do you think the van is at right now? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I think were in Mario Land... Redsox1099: It could be either that, Nintendo Land, or Wii Land. If I hear any moar Mario music, it's probably the first one. Mochlum: BOMBS! Mario Land. Where at... CHEESELAND!!! CCs and Cream: Cheeseland? Oh no, no, no, no... ..... CCs and Cream: I call eating all of the mozzarella sticks. Mochlum: CHEESEBOMBS? IS THIS HEAVEN? AwesomeCartoonFan01: I CALL THE CHEEZITS! MarioPhineas76: I CALL TEH CHEETOS! NermalTheBunny: Did somebody say cheetos? MarioPhineas76: Yes and there my Cheetos! You can't have them >:D *eats Cheetos Suddenly Something bad happens. *CCs looks at the van* CCs and Cream: HOLY CWAP! THE VAN IS SINKING IN HOT MELTING CHEESE!!! *CCs tries to pull out the van* Help CCs and Cream? NermalTheBunny: I'll save you! Mochlum: (throws bombs at van) Tornadospeed: IT'S LE VAN! LE VAN! COEMETH FORTH, LE VAN! NermalTheBunny: AAAHH!!! Kh2cool:Uh oh why'd you throw a bomb at the van now its exploding and were in the middle of the desert somehow. The middle of the desert Woody:Its no use of trying to find another way out. Kh2cool:'''Woody's right when we get out of the desert were gonna have to buy a new van.That's about 3000 times better that it.But for now lets just keep walking.Until we make it out the desert. '''Alvin:Wait Phineas can you rebuild the van? NermalTheBunny: Yes. Phineas:Sorry but I don't have any power tools Alvin,we'll just follow Kh2cool's steps. (a 6 hours later) Kh2cool:Oh we've been walking for hours. Dudley:Yeah and i'm so thirsty.. Kh2cool:Okay you all can have some water (pulls water out of backpack).Here you go Dudley. Dudley:Its empty! NermalTheBunny: NOOO!!! Kh2cool:Who drank up all the water?! Greg:I was thirsty. Kh2cool:How about we just go to sleep. Greg:Sounds great so be but uh...are we going to be sleeping on the desert sand? Kh2cool:Its all we got so yes were sleeping on the floor. Jessie:Yeah i'm really tired. NermalTheBunny: I'm tired. (everyone falls asleep) Tornadospeed: (is not asleep) WOOHOO! MOAR BOMBS! (Throws bombs) YEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Kh2cool:Ouch Ouch Ouch! NermalTheBunny: AAAHH!!! Dudley:I'm so thirsty!! Tornadospeed: Here, have a toilet. (gives) Mochlum: I built a rock! Now we can escape! NermalTheBunny: Yay! Tornadospeed: YEAH!!!!!1 Move over I'm driving. (hops on) NermalTheBunny: Come on everybody, let's go! Kh2cool:Aww nuts... okay. Redsox1099: I CALL SHOTGUN! LET'S GO TO THE VAN STORE! YAAAAAAAAAY! HURAY FOR RANDOM TECHNOLEGY FROM SPONGEBOB! (rocket ship goes up into sky) Doofensmirtz:Were still stalking them right? Lotso:Yes. (Throws bomb at ship) Kh2cool:Oh no the ship is gonna explode! NermalTheBunny: Oh my god! (ship explodes and everyone falls from the sky and lands back in desert) AwesomeCartoonFan01: So, let's see, the van is gone, were in desert, and we have no food, so WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!?! I WANT SOME CHEESECAKE NOW! Tornadospeed: Guys, I think I have the solution. *Solution disappears* Tornadospeed: DANGIT AwesomeCartoonFan01: Hm. I GOT IT! We...DIG A HOLE TO CHINA! NermalTheBunny: China rocks! Tornadospeed: PERFECT!!!! *Digs a hole then dies in the Earth's core* Gray Pea Shooter: '''LETS EAT SOME CHINESE! (Food not people) Appa:(lands on ground) Kh2cool:everyone on appa! '''NermalTheBunny: Come on everybody, let's go on the appa! (gets on appa and he flies away) Kh2cool:Wow now were out the desert. NermalTheBunny: Mission acommplished. The deserted island (later that night in the city Appa accidentally kicks us all off his back and we fall into a deserted island) Kh2cool:Wow were in a deserted island.And it looks like were stranded. Gray Pea Shooter: *Shakes fist in appa's general direction* Grrr... NermalTheBunny: Thanks. Kh2cool:Aww don't be so hard he just a widdle flying bision. Gray Pea Shooter: True...BUT WE FELL FOR LIKE 100 FT! *Takes out Anti-Aircraft Gun* Im gonna shoot him down! Tornadospeed: How original. HEY LOOK A SPONGE AND A STARFISH! Gray Pea Shooter: WERE?!? Tornadospeed: I dug them up! :D SpongeBob: Hi! NermalTheBunny: Hello! Tornadospeed: o: Mochlum: (slowly starts pulling out shotgun) Gray Pea Shooter: 0_0 *Shoots with Anti-Aircraft Gun* (starts to rain) NermalTheBunny: Aw crap. Kh2cool:we better find shelter. Dudley:All its just a little rai-(gets shocked by lightning) NermalTheBunny: Rain? Tornadospeed: (Dives into ocean) Tornadospeed: (From underwater) WOOHOO! (gargled) ohh shnapp (drowns) NermalTheBunny: You need goggles and a snorkle. (One annoying edit conflict later) NermalTheBunny: sleeps Gray Pea Shooter: Lol. *Drives AA Gun into a cave* ELMO: AA GUNS CAN'T MOVE! Gray Pea Shooter: It has wheelz. Ken:'' ''Deal with it! Mochlum: (still slowly pulling out shotgun, but in rain) .....wait, where did Spongebob go? Patrick: I'm still here! Mochlum: (finally finishes pulling out his shotgun) Thanks for telling... hehehe Gray Pea Shooter: *Pulls out lazor pistil* *aims at patrick* Mochlum: FIIRE! Kh2cool:Lets find shelter. Tornadospeed (thinking): Uh oh, he's gonna kill us all! Tornadospeed: KEVIN! CHOCOLATE! (Everyone stares at me) Tornadospeed: DANGIT! NermalTheBunny: I win! I like Trains kid: I LIKE TRAINS! Tornadospeed: YES! Kh2cool:Everyone lets go to bed. (Lies on ground) Gray Pea Shooter: *Sneaks off into the night* AwesomeCartoonFan01: If only Phineas and Ferb were here...I GOT IT! We can call them and they can help us! NermalTheBunny: Maybe they will help us! Tornadospeed: I spilled my milk D: NermalTheBunny: D: CCs and Cream: Ehh...I'm bored. *uses the only teleporter the group has and teleports back home...with only himself and the teleporter* Everyone else: WHAT THE- *boom* Gray Pea Shooter: *Comes back* Were did everone go? Spongebob:Actually I was here the hole time... Kh2cool:IRK. Gray Pea Shooter: *Shoots Spongebob with mustard* Kh2cool:How's the rocket coming Simon? Simon:Good we'll be able to get the ship ready (everyone gets in ship) Tornadospeed: (gathers a platter of tropical food) The large city (The gang goes into a large city when their ship breaks) Kh2cool:Again! Tornadospeed: GUYS I BROUGHT SOME FOOD... (sees broken ship) aw dang. Kh2cool:Don't worry if we scatter around the sitty we might be able to find some money because were broke.... Gray PEa Shooter: LOOK TE ROBBERS ARE ROBBING THE GOLD DEPOSTORY! Dudley:Oh i gotta eat something! (eats robbers money) AwesomeCartoonFan01: Aw, Dudley- Hey wait! I got a BILLION bucks in my pockets... Redsox1099: Good! We can buy a exact replica of the old van, with three new adaptations! One: Not much Artificial Intelligence, so it won't become self-aware like the first van. Second: It must be all-terrain capabile so it wouldn't trap us in random places like the second van. Third: A Indestructable defense system with a inpenitrable shield, cloaking camoflauge, and a bunch of missiles, bombs, and EMPs in order to down the villians van, helicopter, and/or any other type of transportation. What do you think of my idea? Kh2cool:IDK (stomatch rumbles) lets spend it on food instead! Faves3000:(Pops up out of nowhere,because he wasnt in this until now)I have INFINITE money...im gonna spend it on a serously detailed TRON replica...(Spends it on seriously detailed TRON replica)Well,thats that.Now for a new van,with one new feature...we can actually TALK to it!It knows everything.BUt it wont be that self-aware,like Redsox said.And also add a GPS.That'd also be helpful.Whadd'ya think? Kh2cool:Okay so everybody hop-(opens door but van busts apart) It was made out of paper clips,cardboard and tape.We wasted half of our money and the last little bit is for plane tickets. (gang catches plane to the kingdom of the world) Kingdom Kh2cool:This is the last place our van could be...lets not be in a rush to find the van but who's up for adventure? All:Me! Kh2cool:The van could be here somewhere.Geeze the world just wants us to stop having a vehicle. Woody:Wait! There's our old van! It got blasted in the sky and is falling down and water fa-ll. Kh2cool:(looks at telescope) oh no...it looks like its 4 miles away everyone run like the wind. Bullseye:Oh yeah. (Woody,Buzz,Kh2cool,Alvin,Simon,Theodore and Spongebob ride on bullseye) Kh2cool:Okay that was not me.But lets go with it. (van falls down water fall and almost hits water) Kh2cool:Its gonna hit the water everyone jump! (everyone falls off cliff and tries to grab the van) Kh2cool:Oh no hurry and grab it! (Appa flies over) Kh2cool:Appa we've been looking everywhere for you (gang is still falling from cliff) (every passanger and the van all land on Appa's back) Kh2cool:Thanks Appa. Buzz:We owe you big time furball. (Gives appa a snack and we all fly into the sunset) Kh2cool:Finally after all this time we got the van back.....I hope we never lose it again. Faves3000:Uh...can't I just buy one for us?I have infinite money,so I could buy one with unbreakable steel,all of the features we need,no need for gas,and no barely any ebergy consumption even though its really fast and lag-free... Kh2cool:Sorry Faves but we spent 2 months trying to look for my van.I paid good money for that thing. Phineas:Yeah Faves Simon,Ferb and I modified it so it works pretty good. Kh2cool:Eww looks a little dirty we should re-paint and wash the van. Faves3000:-_- Welp,were in a predicament here...LETS LOOK!Ill look near the place titled "Place Where Vans Owned By Random Wikis Accidentally Crash That One Guy:Wait! Faves3000:Huh? That One Guy:Thats too obvious. Faves3000:Well im going here anyways That One Guy:Allrihgt,i'm coming with you,tho. Faves3000:At least I have someone finally coming with me That One Guy:Even though youve been in this adventure for,like,10 minutes... (Faves3000 and That One Guy head off) Meanwhile with CCs and Cream... CCs and Cream: WHY WON'T THIS STALFOS DIE?!?!?! *CCs and Cream dies in Skyward Sword* CCs and Cream: ****!!!! Meanwhile with Kh2cool Kh2cool:La de doo lay dee dum (polishing the new van) Org 13:Hello (taps on sholder) Kh2cool:La dee doo lay dee- Org 13:Hello! Kh2cool:La dee do lay dee. Org 13:Hello! Kh2cool:Aaah! What do you want. Org 13:I'm going to steal your heart. Mailman:(Walks over) eh...kh2cool? Kh2cool:Yup. Mailman:Sign here (signs) Kh2cool:(opens package) wow its my very own feed! Now uh...what was it we were talking about. Org 13:......Uh...IDK. Kh2cool:So uh...get out? Org 13:(reads to do list) yeah i got a massage at 8:30 PM. (Kh2cool looks at watch) Kh2cool:-_- its 1:30 PM you've got the rest of the day. Org 13:(Pulls out fried chicken) want the fried chicken? Kh2cool:Yes Yes Yes! Org 13:Get the fried chicken! (throws chicken off cliff)\ Kh2cool:Fried Chicken (falls off cliff) Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bang!) owww.... Meanwhile with Mochlum... Mochlum: (still in deserted island) I married a coconut! BOMBS! Meanwhile with Faves3000... Faves3000:Well,this is going nowhere. That One Guy:Hm... Faves3000:Hey,what's your name? That One Guy:Me? Faves3000:Yeah,you. That One Guy:"That One Guy".But you can call me Tog of you want. Faves3000:Alright.Well,my best guess is that everyone's screwed.Looking up I see CCs failed,Mochlum married a coconut-bomb,and Kh2 somehow found a new van,but was tricked and fell of a cliff. 4th Wall:*Snap!*AW SNAP! Tog:Well,lets build a new van. Faves3000:How much experience do you have at building? Tog:Barely any. Faves3000:Great!Now lets get to work. (One building montage later) Faves3000:That looks like a car. Tog:The only one's gonig in it are us. Faves3000:Meh,good point.Anywho,I built this car to merge with the van,so we have more room.Plus it can fly and go underwater.Plus it can talk.Say hello,Epicar! Epicar:Hello! Tog:0_0. Faves3000:I know,right!?Its awesome! Tog:Lets get going! (Tog and Faves get inside the Epicar,Epicar flies out) Back to the Main Adventure *CCs and Cream teleports back to the group* CCs and Cream: I'm in a bad mood. ... CCs and Cream: I HATE THAT ******* STALFOS!!!!! *accidently breaks his own teleporter and the only teleporter that the group has* CCs and Cream: ****!!!!!!!! *everyone covers their eyes, ears, and mouth* CCs and Cream: *yawn* I'm sleepy... *collapses* ZzZzZz *everybody else raises their eyebrows at him* Faves3000:Welp,that was weird...we havnt been random in a while,because we actually had a serious plot.(Fish come rain down)...Better...(Raining fish now rain sideways)...not yet...(Cheetos rain upside-down while fish are rainnig sideways)...almost there...(Fried chicken ambush the van then start dancing)...MUCH better. Tog:Uh...alright.So...what should we do now? Faves3000:CELEBRATE!We got the van and eveyone back together,plus the Epicar merged into a huge party room,so LETS GEDDIT ON! Kh2cool:I've got a good place to go (dials phone)..............Party at P&F's house! At the party... Kh2cool:Ok uh...lets make a list of what we should do for the party. Faves3000:I have a list or food and drinks for the refreshment table. *Fried chicken *Pie *Cake *Fluubee Burgers *Candy *Hot Dog *Kustard *Ketchup *All Types Of Soda *Water *Ice Cream *Ice Cream Sandwiche *Sundae *Chicken Burger *Chicken Tenders *Popcorn Chicken *Chicken Nugget *BBQ Sauce *Biscuit *Nugget In A Biscuit *Mashed Potatoes *Everything Else Faves3000:How does that sound? Kh2cool:Good! Here's my list. *Wide Flat screen *All video game systems *all toys in the world *all games in the world *Trampoline CCs and Cream: Wowzerz! Let me add a little world culture into this party! *A lot of different types of pizza *PIZZA CALZONES!! *Beef and cheese lasagna *Ramen *Barbeque stuffystuffstuffstuff *An octorok for Link *Wonton soup *Popcorn *Popcorn Shrimp Faves3000:Well,ok.Now for music.Here's a disc(Throws a disc then someone catches it)Add several songs you like.Now that that's fixed,we can set festivities.Any idears? CCs and Cream: All of the Phineas and Ferb songs. :p Faves3000:I said festivities,not songs.But you can add 'em to the CD. Kh2cool:(puts squirles in everyones pants including his) S.I.M.P! CCs and Cream: Oh... Well then..... Umm.......... Mario Kart contests. Yeah, my brain feels like it's running out of ideas. Redsox1099:How about a mustard-go round, and an elevator to the moon, I mean COME ON! (talks like the Space Core from Portal 2) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"SSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! On the deserted island Thatanimeguy: Finaly, I built a tropical hotel for the tropial city I built as well. (Looks at 50 story hotel made of wood in a giant city...made of wood) Tropical people: Thank you. How can we ever repay you for making this wonderful city. Thatanimeguy: You can start by stop holding me prisoner for your cannibal feast. Tribal Chief: That would be a problem. Your the most random person here. Are tradition tells us a random person must be eatin in are feast. Thatanimeguy: Well....that sounds pretty random to me, how do I know YOUR not random yourself? TC: Well....I....Um.....an exception.... Phoenix Wright: OBJECTION!!! Your laws never said a Chiefin could be not eatin if they are random! TC: Uh...Uh...! Tropical people: Your right maybe we should eat the Cheif instead. (Tropical People capture the cheif as TAG and Nick escape) Darin:I'm scared....are we gonna be trapped in this island forever? Rescue Kh2cool:Wait! Mochlum and everyone else is still trapped on the island.We need to rescue them. Appa:(flies down) Kh2cool:Lets go Appa (gets on appa) Anyone could come with. Yip Yip! (Appa flies to deserted island) Redsox1099: Ummmm..... I'm gonna use the van and clone it just in case, and use the clone to turn into a plane and go with you so, yeah. Take a headset so I can communicate with you. Kay, Kh2cool? Kh2cool:Okay? Appa land boy! Just so you know i traded Aang 5 candy bars for Appa. (Lands on Island) Kh2cool:Lets look around for the guys. Faves3000:Alrighty,so me and Tog will be over here while you guys look over there.(Faves and tog head off) Tog:I wonder how the other guys will do. Kh2cool:(starts walking) guys! Guys! time to go home! How's it going Dudley? Dudley:(Sniffs) hmmm.....My nose says there over here. Kh2cool:Huh look a hotel. Dudley:And it smells like Mochlum and Thatanimeguy! Kh2cool:(stares at dudley) Dudley:What i've got a great nose. Meanwhile with Tornadospeed... Tornadospeed: YES! FINALLY! I'VE EVOLVED TO LIVE UNDERWATER!! (dives underwater and drowns 2 seconds later) Tornadospeed (from underwater): (blubblub) DANG (BLUBLUBLUB) IT (BLUblublublbublbibliblb...) Tornadospeed: Hey how come I'm the only one who's been forgotten? *figure suddenly blasts into him* CCs and Cream: Ehh..... *rescues TS and finds the main group* Faraway on the otherside of the island Phoenix: We have to move FAST! Thatanimeguy: Why? Nick: Cause the the INSLAND GOING TO EXPLODE IN 30 MIN.!!!! TAG: Why? Nick: Capcom assighned me to scout the area while Gran Bruce sets and detenates bombs TAG: You left your life in the hands of an IDIOT! Nick: M.Bison did TAG: Fine. Giddy up, fish-boy! Darwin: I have a name, you know? (They ride all the way to the coast were they find a boat with the Capcom Logo docked on the shore) Roxxy & Poison: All abored!!! TAG: Oh look. It's S.S. Skanky-legs Posion: Get on the boat before I drop kick you! TAG: *Shivers* Ok sir...I mean mrs... Poison: *Gives TAG the middle finger* TAG :...But I can't. I need to find my friends first. Mega man: Ok. Get Nick and Darwin on bored TAG: *Jumps of Darwin* Hope I see you guys again Nick: Capcom will always be there TAG: *Runs off* Kh2cool:I'm editing Please don't edit my conflict. With Kh2cool Dudley:(Sniff) (Sniff) Uh..there on the far side of the island. Kh2cool:How far? Snap trap:Well if it isn't Agent P! Perry:(punches Snap Trap) Dudley:Sorry Kh2 I gotta taken him (puppy punches snap trap) Kh2cool:Then i'll help (summons keyblade) Hi-yah! (hits snap trap) I'm gonna keep running. (runs into far side of island) (back with the others) Dariwn:Uh...is Kh2cool ever gonna rescue us? Gumball:No Darwin..... Kh2cool:Guys? Guys? Guys? Tornadospeed: WHERE. is the train? Thatanimeguy: Guys! Guys! There you are! I've been hitchhiking all over for you guys! Then I got lost on the Island and nows it's about to blow up and, and.....wait? Darwin....I thought you were on the boat? Darwin: What boat? TAG: If your Darwin, then....Who's on the boat? (On the boat) Darwin: *Walks into bathroom. Morphs into Mystique) Mystique: *Pulls out I-phone* Yes Magneto... Kh2cool:You've been stuck on the deserted island for 3 weeks so I guess its time to take you home. Darwin:(Looks around) Where's the boat. Kh2cool:What boat? You mean Appa. TAG: No. He means the one with his evil doppleganger that Capcom owns and WE NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE ISLAND GOES BOOM-BOOM!!!! Kh2cool:Everyone on Appa.I'm gonna say Yip Yip then we we'll-(Appa flies in sky) wait Appa we forgot them! TAG: Well this can't get any worse (Magneto flys over to Island hovering) TAG:Spooke to soon When Magneto arrived Frank West: *Takes his picture* Nice! *Gives to TAG* Here *Runs away* TAG: Uh..... Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip Category:Kentucky Fried Chicken Lovers!